A gesture may be requested prior to enabling access to some wearable devices. The gesture may include a code entered by a wearer of the wearable device.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.